


Open on Sunday Drabbles

by spikes_heart



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikes_heart/pseuds/spikes_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to the beginning of my writing efforts - a collection of some of the drabbles I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

open_on_sunday drabble challenge for February 1, 2004

Today's challenge: go to Dictionary.com's Word of the Day Archive. Check out the words of the day for your birthday - there are four or five years to choose from. Use the word as a title for your drabble, and/or work it into the drabble.

**1\. Word for August 28, 1999 – EDIFY**

Verb – edify – make understand

Edification – BtVS – Season 7 – Spike

Crouched amongst the detritus of Sunnydale High School's basement, Spike rocks back and forth on his heels. Holding his hands over his head, trying to ward off the visions and sounds that seem to permeate the darkness inside; that try to rip at his hair and skin and assault his senses. Hour after hour of yelling and screaming… obscenities and denigrations. Images of horrors well remembered flash behind his tightly closed eyelids. There is no peace in hiding.

A single image solidifies before him… her… the girl he'd hurt… before. Perhaps she would edify the tumult and set him free.

 

**2\. Word for August 28, 2001 – PROFUSE**

Adjective - abundant

Profusely Fearful – BtVS – Season 5 - Buffy

Buffy sat in the middle of her bed, arms around her knees, a cross in her hands. Ropes of stinky garlic festooned her windows. She trembled with the weight of her profuse fears… all of them centered on Spike.

He had chained her to the wall in his crypt, and professed his love for her. He offered to dust Drusilla for her. The vampire was nothing if not intense. Why did she attract demons? Was she faulty? Not good enough for humans? Could she afford to let him into her heart? Could she afford not to?

Only time would tell.

 

**3\. Word for August 28, 2002 – AUSPICIOUS**

Adjective - attended by favorable circumstances

Inauspicious Signs – BtVS – Season 6 - Giles

Giles was startled out of his sleep by a loud crack of thunder; loud, sharp splatter of an all day rain hitting his windows. Not an auspicious beginning to his day. Groaning slightly, arching his back, cracking neck and toes, reveling in the feeling of a good stretch.

He thought about getting out of his warm, comfy bed… for all of 30 seconds, before burrowing back under his coverlet. No reason to rise… he'd lost all sense of purpose when his Slayer took a dive from Glory's tower.

The phone rang… all he heard was…Buffy, back. Phone call, reservation, Sunnydale.

 

open_on_sunday drabble challenge for February 1, 2004

Today's challenge: doors

AtS – Season 5 - Pairing: Spike/?

**1\. Opening Doors**

A phone call came from Andrew. Apparently, Evil, Inc. had been harboring a secret. Spike. Unbelievable. Someone else whose time was finished, destiny clearly fulfilled, brought back into the harsh, unforgiving world.

The flight from one continent to another fraught with possibilities. Would Spike be as depressed, as unable to cope, incapable of reintegrating as…

Standing in front of Wolfram & Hart, scanning for the elevators. Pulse pounding as the doors closed. The car rose and discharged it's passenger. Pushed open the door to Spike's office, catching the vampire by surprise.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he said, "Xander?"

 

BtVS – Dream sequence – Pairing: Buffy/?

**2\. The Lady Or The Tiger**

Awareness came as she slept. Slayer dream? Maybe, maybe not. In the moment, however, Buffy found herself in a small room. Two doors the only things that marred the smooth walls. The proverbial lady and the tiger scenario, of that she was sure. Or, perhaps the tiger and the tiger. With her luck? Two Tigerion demons.

Both doors opened of their own accord. Behind the first, human Angel, small children with sweet brown eyes. Behind the second? Gamedfaced Spike, glee in his amber eyes, beckoning her to join him in the night.

Time to take the tiger by the tail.

 

AtS – Season Five – Pairing: Wesley

**3\. One Door Opens**

One door closes, and another one opens. That's what they say, right? Who the bloody hell are 'they' anyway?

Wesley Windham-Pryce, Watcher. Once upon a time. Rogue Demon Hunter. No longer. Part of Angel Investigations. Until… until what? Something niggled at the back of his mind, forgotten but festering. If he thinks too long on the subject he fears he'll go mad.

Now? Heads up a department at Wolfram & Hart dealing with the Mystical and Supernatural. Things happen without reason, causes unknown.

Well, thank you kindly, but he'll open and close his own doors as he damned well pleases.

 

BtVS – Season Five – Pairing: Spike

**4\. I'll Take Door #1, Bob**

Spike was in agony, suspended in chains at Glory's hands. He'd already been beaten, prodded like a piece of soggy bread, cut, burned and bruised almost beyond recognition.

He tried, desperately tried to clear his mind of everything, in case Glory could actually read his thoughts – no thoughts of Buffy to look forward to, no thoughts of his Bit to comfort him. He was alone in this, and fully prepared to go out dusty.

Life was all about choices… which gave him an idea as he struggled to free himself from the chains. "You know that show? With the prices?"

 

This week's challenge: write a drabble based on one of the livejournal moods.

BtVS - Season 5 - post The Gift – Spike & Dawn

**1\. Bouncy – The Wonderful Thing About…**

As he waited for Dawn to finish her homework, Spike paced around the Summers' living room. He rocked back and forth on his heels. He sat and drummed his fingers on the table. Got up and rifled through the desk drawer for a deck of cards. Sat and shuffled them, cut them and reshuffled them.

Dawn snuck up behind the bleached blond vampire, tugged on his duster sleeve, and said she was ready to go to the movies. Mentioned something about Spike being able to connect with one of the characters.

Couldn't figure out why they saw Winnie the Pooh.

 

BtVS - Season 7 – Chosen - Spike

**2\. Grateful – For All I Have**

As he lay on his cot in the Summers' dark basement, Spike was overwhelmed by the noise from the pitter patter of galloping Slayer feet above his head. He was constantly on edge from the 'thump thump' of all their heartbeats, as well as the powerful scent of blood. All those girls, at least 3 of them were having their monthlies at any given time.

No privacy. Couldn't even have a decent wank without worrying that one of them would need the washing machine. Doors slamming, doors opening… basement door opening.

Quiet footsteps; Buffy. Spike was grateful for it all.

 

BtVS - Season 5 – Some time post Crush - Spike

**3\. Artistic – The Art of the Kill**

Artistry of the kill. That's all his poncy grandsire ever yammered on about. Setting a tableau, arranging the bodies to make an impression. Something beautiful to behold. Limbs arranged just so. Might even lay some flowers nearby. And lit candles.

Angel thought he did it better than anyone else. Well, Spike could show off, too. He'd show the Slayer that he could make a damned fine impression. Everything was set just so. He could imagine her gasps, her heart beat increasing when she saw what he had prepared.

Dinner for two: Cornish game hens, blood red roses and white candles.

 

BtVS - Season 5 – Crush - Buffy

**4\. Crushed – In His Face**

The Slayer couldn't believe the twists and turns her life had taken over the years. Her true love had been a 240 year old Vampire. One moment of passion and the very devil, himself was unleashed. Her spirit was crushed, and hadn't fully recovered yet.

Tonight was a topper. Spike. Faking a stake-out, trailing vampires she knew weren't the ones she'd been seeking. Drusilla knocking her out; Spike chaining them both in his crypt. Proclaiming his love for her.

Buffy thought she had the corner on crushed hearts, until she saw Spike slam up against the barrier at her threshold.

 

BtVS Season 7 – Chosen - Buffy

**5\. Contemplative - A Road Not Taken**

Standing at the edge of the Sunnydale crater, Buffy took in the enormity of the situation. Another apocalypse avoided. The destruction was incalculable. No more town. No more personal effects; their whole history wiped out, buried under the rubble. But they'd gotten out with their lives.

Mostly.

No more Anya. She wish - nope, not going to even think that word, but she's sad they hadn't been closer. For a demon/ex-demon/demon, she was a decent person.

No more Spike. He'd proven himself strong of heart, mind and soul. Wonders what if…?

The Welcome To Sunnydale sign fell into the crater.


	2. Chapter 2

This week's challenge is from sallyanne - use one or more of the four elements. The traditional ones are earth, air, fire, and water, but if you have a different set of four elements you'd like to work with, go nuts.

Element: Wind – BtVS – Season 7 – Chosen – Buffy/Spike

**1\. Beloved Irritant**

She remembers the night he blew into her life like a dust storm, leaving grit beneath her skin. She'd been dancing at the Bronze, surrounded by people. Pounding music, sweating bodies – thoughts of slaying blotted out by sheer sensation.

Amidst mindless movement, she'd felt an odd sensation of being watched. Scanned the room out of habit, finding nothing amiss. Five seconds later, a hottie in black leather called out for help – an attack in the alley. Dusted the vampire. Found out said hottie was another.

Clasped hands in flames, parting words rebuffed, he'd left her the same way, as dust.

 

Element: Rain – BtVS – Season 7 – Lies My Parents Told Me - Spike

**2\. Postman's Credo**

He'd stalked her on and off for months. Learned where she patrolled, who she met, where she played. He'd tracked her movements, eavesdropped on meetings with her Watcher, as she either dropped off or picked up her son. Knew her patterns as well as Dru's.

Felt like the bloody postman, he did. Neither rain, nor hail, nor sleet, nor snow, nor heat of day, nor dark of night could deter him from his appointed rounds. The Slayer was his, a second Slayer to add to his infamy.

They may have danced in the rain, but she died in the train.

 

Element: Fire – BtVS – Season 6 – Flooded - Willow

**3\. Warning Signs**

Willow couldn't believe the way he spoke to her, at her. The venom in his tone. She'd done what Giles hadn't even thought of trying. She was responsible for Buffy's resurrection. They had their Slayer back and things would get back to normal.

She could feel the flames gathering in her belly, her power rising, as she turned to face her once mentor. "The magicks I used are very powerful. I'm very powerful. And maybe it's not such a good idea for you to piss me off," she'd said.

Red hot flames of anger faded to smolder... dampened, not out.

 

This week's challenge: an unintentional confession.

Unintentional Confession – AtS – Season 5 - Post Destiny – Angel & Spike/Buffy

**1\. Anger Management**

Angel sat, back to the door, engrossed in his phone conversation. "How are you finding Rome? Enjoying a life of leisure? Nothing of interest to tell you about here, fighting evil, as always. Thanks for your new address."

Startled by a wadded up paper ball hitting him in the head, Angel turned and yelled, "Spike, I'm busy. Get out of here!" Oh, shit! "Buffy, I guess there's something you need to know…"

Pulled the receiver from his ear; the screaming loud and sharp. Looked for Spike to explain.

Vanished, along with Buffy's address.

Anger management, he thought. Look into it.

 

Unintentional Confession – BtVS – Pre-Season 3 - Spike/Dru

**2\. Pillow Talk**

Warming breezes waft into the little room, scented with hints of bitter chocolate and rich coffee. Adds a pleasantness to the two vampires cuddled up together in bed, cocooned together under the coverlet.

Spike gently nuzzles into Drusilla's neck, making soft little snuffling sounds that bring a smile to her sleeping countenance. Strong hands move softly over long limbs, stroking and soothing even in sleep.

Spicy vanilla tang from the plantation downwind causes Spike to breathe deeply in his slumber, drawing Dru closer to his chest, spooning against her, tightly. "Mmmm, Buffy," he murmers.

He couldn't walk for a week.

 

Unintentional Confession – BtVS – Season 6 – As You Were – Buffy/Spike

**3\. Broken Hearts**

She waited until he left the crypt that night, in no mood to face the vampire whose life she had destroyed on so many levels. Buffy stood silently amidst the wreckage of Spike's home. Such a staggering amount of damage caused by a little grenade. CDs and vinyl records, books, pictures and souvenirs of an unlifetime of over 120 years – charred and smashed.

"I'm sorry, Spike," she whispered into the empty crypt. "I've brought you nothing but misery and pain, and yet - you love me. If only I could give you my heart."

Outside the crypt, Spike heard, and smiled.

 

This week's challenge is *open.* If it's 100 words with characters from Buffy and/or Angel? Post it.

Your Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel challenge in a can is:

Angel - depressed - letter

AtS - Season 5 - A Hole in the World - Angel

**1\. The Letter**

Angel sat at his desk, head in his hands. His depression was palpable, radiating off the vampire in waves. He was unapproachable, growling at whoever attempted to offer comfort.

When Harmony approached with his morning's mug of otter blood, he picked it up and flung it across the room, blood splattering the rug like a Pollack painting.

He stared morosely at the letter in his hands. "Dear Angel," it read. "Nothing like playing the roving hero. Europe has changed since I was last in residence. Thanks, mate, for the chance of an unlifetime. Buffy sends her love."

Now he listens.

 

Challenge #28 - Photo album or snapshots.

BtVS – Season 7 – Post Chosen – Buffy

**2\. Always On My Mind**

So much lost, she thought; so many things. Everything her mother had cherished, except for Dawn and herself, of course. High school mementos, full wardrobes; enough shoes to drown in.

The hardest loss to bear were the photo albums. Her family history, recorded for posterity – gone with the Hellmouth that swallowed Sunnydale. Pictures of her parents, her baby and childhood. Dawn's, even though they were mostly manufactured by the monks. Friends from LA. All gone poof.

One image remains, never to be lost. Closing her eyes she sees bleached blond hair, twinkling blue eyes and a smirk to die for.

 

Challenge #13 - A. Terror. Fright. Blinding fear. Every character has them. Every relationship is riddled with them.

AtS – Season 5 – Post Damage - Spike

**3\. The Stuff of Nightmares**

Sitting alone in his basement apartment, staring uninterested at infomercials during the wee hours of the morning, Spike thought of the psychotic Slayer, Dana. She'd hurt him badly, but he couldn't hold her accountable. S'what he deserved, as he'd told Angel.

A knock at his door announced – Buffy. Seems Andrew couldn't keep his gob shut, after all. She stared, dispassionately – her mouth a moue of disdain. "Had to be a copycat, Spike. Just couldn't stay dead, could you?" She turned and walked out.

Spike awoke to the sound of terror filled screams, only to realize they were coming from himself.

 

This week's challenge is: training.

BtVS AU – Buffy/Spike

**1\. Training Heels**

"C'mon, Spike. Up! On your feet," demanded Buffy. "Don't you dare sit down. You came to me and asked for help, said you couldn't do this on your own and wanted my guidance."

The vampire whimpered as he stood, thigh muscles cramping, calf muscles burning. It felt like hours since his heels had touched the ground as he balanced on his toes. Eyes pleading for mercy, but refusing to give voice to his agony – not to this viscious taskmaster.

"Never, ever promise Dawn you'll dress up as Dr. Franknfurter for Halloween again. Heels will kill you when you wear fishnets."

 

BtVS AU – Dawn & Buffy/Spike

**2\. Remotely Concerned**

"Buufffyyy! I'll never be able to do that to a guy I care about." Dawn whined.

Buffy grabbed for Spike, holding her prize firmly in her hand, making the vampire whimper in frustration. "Look, Dawnie, it's really simple. You want it, you just make a grab for it. We're living in the twenty-first century now. Faith had it right when she said 'want, take, have.'

"Curl your fingers just so and push right… there. Little touches, no need to break it."

"Masterful," said Dawn.

"Aw Slayer, have a heart. I was watchin' Passions. Timmy's down a well. Change it back!"

 

BtVS AU – Spike/Buffy

**3\. Holding Position**

"C'mon, pet – easy now. Not gonna make you do anything you don't really want," he said, voice low and silky. "Hands'n knees for me now, an' ease back slowly. Take time t'get used to it – adjust to the burn."

Entranced with the Slayer stretched out before him in all her glory, Spike placed his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her upper body down into the mattress. Her soft whimpers were music to his ears.

Grabbing both hips to steady her, he pushed forward, stretching her to her limits, and said, "See, Buffy? Yoga training doesn't have to be boring."

 

This week's challenge: eating, and/or food. Take those however you'd like.

BtVS – Season 7 – Post Chosen – Buffy

**1\. Feast From Famine**

Traipsing around Europe, Buffy has her choice of some of the finest and richest foods available. French pastries dripping with fresh whipped cream and chocolate, Italian pastas oozing wine and butter laden sauces, Irish stews thick enough to be eaten as finger food – all paid for on the new Council's dime.

She was starving.

Oh, she ate – she had to. Because it was expected of her, at every restaurant she was dragged to in each new country.

It all tasted like ashes.

Andrew was her salvation, bringing the sweetest tidbit back from California. Spike was back, and still wanted her.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Post Hellbound – Spike

**2\. Sensational**

Spike is starving. Oh, not from hunger – whatever the bloody hell he is doesn't need sustenance to maintain his existence, but the taste and feel of blood pouring down his throat. He's starving for sensation… of any kind.

As a vampire, he'd immersed himself in tactile sensations: the feel of silks and satins against his skin, the warmth of a roaring fireplace, the smooth glide of body against body – enhanced vampire senses making a symphony of it all.

Now he gets annoyed glances, if they bother at all. All he feels is pain and despair, which he could do without.

 

BtVS – Sometime Season 6 – Spike/Buffy

**3\. Food, Glorious Food**

Dawn is a non-issue this evening, being entertained by Janice and her mother – a makeover extravaganza. Willow and Tara are on a Wiccan retreat. Anya and Xander are attempting truce talks.

And Buffy? Flat on her back on a vampire's sarcophagus, naked as a jaybird, hands cuffed over her head. Spike is arranging items on a small table out of her sight. All she smells is sugar sweetness.

Whipped cream for her nipples, chocolate sauce for her navel and ice cream? For lapping up the melted rivulets.

Buffy wonders why Angel never enjoyed real food, unlike Spike who adores it.


	3. Chapter 3

This week's challenge is: someone's in an alley. S/he's bleeding. This was our first challenge. If you'd like, you could also use the topic of anniversaries, as this is officially topic #53.

BtVS – No spoilers, no set season - Buffy

**1\. The Heart Bleeds**

She heard a plaintive cry coming from the back alley. Rounding the building, she spotted a mass of wet rags thrown over her body to keep the girl from being discovered. She was covered with blood and other substances, and Buffy was appalled. No bite marks – this was done by a human.

She wrapped her sweater around the girl, trying to make the shivering stop. Buffy knew she had to get her warm before her system shut down.

She held the newborn close to her chest, crying for the baby she'd never have, wishing she could keep this little one.

 

BtVS – No Spoilers, no set season - Spike

**2\. Big Bad Marshmallow**

He'd been prowling the neighborhood for the stray fledge that might have escaped the Slayer's patrol. This was his time of night, after everyone else had pulled up stakes.

As Spike rounded the corner heading into the alley, he heard a faint scratching and the smell of fresh blood. He found her twisted body lying amongst the detritus of Sunnydale's slobs, blood pumping out at an alarming rate – her kittens mewling and crawling over her in blind panic.

Nothing he could do for Mum but take care of her kiddies. Maybe Buffy and Dawn would take in the helpless orphans.

 

BtVS – No Spoilers, Late Season 4, perhaps – Buffy/Spike

**3\. Milk of Demon Kindness**

Her regular patrol route carried her past Willy's Alibi Room. You never knew what you'd find in and around a demon bar. Tonight she'd heard the low guttural moan of a being in pain and went to investigate.

She found Spike, bruised and bloodied – nearly out cold. Debating as to whether to stake him and put him out of their respective miseries or walk away, she heard Willy call out to her.

"This is all your fault, Slayer. It's what he gets for helping you. My patrons don't take kindly to traitors."

She carried him to safety without another word.

 

Anyway, this week's challenge is going to be me being really self-indulgent because I love me some Tori Amos, so write a drabble based on a title from a Tori Amos song, in any way that said title inspires you. There are a whole bunch of really nifty ones, so I'm excited to see what y'all come up with.

ETA: To clarify, just use the title, either as a title or as inspiration or something like that. No need to match lyrics or include lyrics or anything like that.

BtVS – Season 7 – Post Chosen – Character Death

**1\. Heart Attack at 23**

When all was said and done, it was rather anti-climactic. It wasn't the Hellmouth, or any of the assorted demons or vampires she'd fought. It wasn't the collapse of Sunnydale, nor was it losing the one who was steadfast and true, in the face of derision and hatred, first from her, and then from those who claimed to love her.

No, it was rather simple, actually. She was sitting in a room provided by Angel, away from everyone else – alone, again. In the end, a Slayer is always alone. Her obituary read: Buffy Summers, deceased… A heart attack at 23.

 

BtVS – Season 7 – All the Girls Hate Her – Buffy

**2\. All the Girls Hate Her**

She should be happy. Content, at least. Single handedly she's managed to defeat the Turok-han and bring Spike back – if not in one piece, then non-dusty. It's a victory, but it's hollow. The only one she can share it with is a semi-conscious vampire who would love her even if she drives a stake through his heart.

What upsets her is that no matter what she does, no matter how hard she tries, she will not be liked. All the girls hate her. She has to be rough and cruel and hard as nails, and so many will die, anyway.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Baker, Baker - Spike

**3\. Baker, Baker**

Angel invited him out for drinks after work. The elder vampire knocked back glass after glass, muttering to himself, mainly, odd words filtering out to Spike. He hadn't been able to make any sense out of them – cookies, dough, baking. Was he turning into the vampiric Betty Crocker?

When they parted ways, Angel said, "Nice knowing you, Baker Man. Don't say I never gave you anything."

As he neared his door, he was accosted by a familiar scent. "Welcome back, Spike," said Buffy, and flew into his arms.

"Not to come off strange, luv – but did you bring me cookies?"

 

This week's challenge is Sex!

 **1\. F*ck – BtVS - Season 6 - F*ck - Buffy/Spike**  
Warnings: naughty words

Such a little word. Useful in many ways. As a noun: You stupid fuck. You tell 'em, baby. As a verb: I'm gonna fuck you until you until you see stars, or I'm gonna fuck your shit up. A real action word. Schoolhouse Rock should devote a whole rhyme to it. As an adjective: Your hair looks fucking awful. Take that, Miss Cordelia Chase. Guaranteed to send her screaming into the night.

A rough and tumble word, brings to mind the lovely slapping together of bodies, no pretty words – cock in cunt. Best usage? Oh fuck, Spike – do it again!

 

**2\. Smart Ass – AtS – Auish for all we know – Spike/Angel**

Warnings: well – m/m slashy goodness in 100 words.

Face down, nearly smothered in the feather pillows of his own bed, Angel wondered just how he'd gotten himself in this position. Hands shackled to the wrought iron headboard, ankles tied to the wooden posts of the huge bed, several pillows under his hips lifting him to just the right position and height – and Spike's massive cock buried balls deep in his ass over and over again.

How did he end up in this position? Oh yeah… they'd been drinking blood earlier, and he'd spilled some on his favorite cashmere sweater. Fuck me, he'd said.

Oh yeah. That was enough.

 

**3\. See Me, Feel Me, Touch Me – BtVS – Season 3 – Revelations – Angel/Xander**

Warnings: Implied m/m

Xander crept back to the mansion on Crawford Street. Something about the elegant grace of the vampire made Xander hard.

Suddenly tackled to the ground, 200 pounds of solid undead flesh sitting on the small of his back, pinning him in place.

"Knew you'd be back, Xander. Smelled you out here before – all puffed up and jealous." Grinding his cock into the crease of the ass beneath him, Angel whispered, "Gonna take you boy – ride your ass until you scream for mercy."

"The c-c-curse," the boy stammered.

"You think you can make me perfectly happy? You get to try, anyway."

 

Challenge #58 is brought to us by flaming_muse, and it's drabbles that are either about or from the POV of minor characters. To define "minor character", we'll say any character that has never appeared in the opening credits of either AtS or BtVS. So that would make it fair game to write about characters like Lilah, Drusilla, Faith, the Mayor, Warren, Files and Records, the lunch lady, Principal Snyder, Nikki, Wood, Lindsey, April, Holtz, Gunn's sister, Cecily, Virginia, Merl, Clem, or any other character like that you can think of.

BtVS – Season 1 – Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**1\. Did You Hear Something? – Marcie**

"Hey, did you hear something?" She stopped crying at the age of one month, when it became obvious nobody paid attention. Fed, bathed and changed on schedule. Sweet baby, no trouble, they said.

"Hey, did you hear something?" She stopped trying to make friends at school, when it became obvious that her opinions didn't matter, was always the leftover player for any team and boys? They never looked her way at all.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Things were different now. She made sure she was heard if not seen. The last thing they heard before their deaths was… "Marcie."

 

BtVS – Season 2 – What's My Line Part 2

**2\. I Am What I Am – Willy**

Fucking vampires! Who the hell did they think they were, anyway? **Bam** I need information, Willy. Tell me everything you know and I won't bust your nose a second time, Willy. I'm a little rusty when it comes to killing humans. It could take a while, Willy. See how you're laughing now that Spike's got his hands on you, Angel. Bastard.

Spike's another one, damn him. He knows he's a rat – snitch out his own granny for a buck, but Spike makes him feel dirty for it.

And the Slayer? She could hit him any time. He'd spill for her.

 

BtVS – Season 2 – What's My Line Part 1

**3\. The More Things Change – Dalton**

He'd been small as a child; sensitive and sickly. He'd spent weeks at a time abed, with one ailment or another. His mama used to fear he'd never live past his childhood.

He survived to attend University, books and languages spread out before him like the finest gourmet fare. He'd also spent far too much time in the infirmary, recovering from one bashing or another. Lowest creature on the foodchain – he longed for power.

Researching for Drusilla's cure, Spike's vicious insistence on decoding the text - Dalton doesn't know why he ever thought things would be different as a vampire.

 

Challenge #58, this week's challenge is brought to us by leni_ba and it's books. Interpret that any way you like. :) Happy drabbling!

BtVS – AU – Killed, Literally – Buffy/Spike

**1\. Killed, Literally**

Buffy was terrified. Her pulse pounding in her throat, sweat puddling underneath her breasts – her breath coming in small gasps – this was her biggest fear. She was going to die tonight.

Angel was long gone, Xander was useless. Willow was too involved in her own life to even notice that Buffy was frantically going under.

Spike approached, every inch the Master Vampire – the fire and passion in his eyes spelt her demise as surely as if he'd never been chipped. He backed her against a chair, her legs giving way and down she went.

"C'mon, pet. Shakespeare never killed anybody."

 

BtVS – Season 5 – After The Gift – Spike

**2\. Neverending Story**

He couldn't take much more. Sunshine beckoned loudly since… well, since she was gone. One hundred forty six days, each one adding another year to his unlife.

Top of the food chain and couldn't swat flies without a blinding headache. Reduced to babysitting detail! And all because of a promise to a lady.

Bit all tucked away for the night, he spared a glance around. Alone, he picked up their latest book and began to read:

"It was midnight in the howling forest; the wind whistled through the tops of the ancient trees."

He had to see how it ended.

 

BtVS – Season 1-ish – Willow

**3\. Little Lamb**

As a young child, her favorite birthday presents were books. She got them from her grandparents, and her parents. Her friends were told books were the only acceptable gifts for their girl.

No television for little Miss Willow Rosenberg, no siree. No brain rot or following the music and fashion trends like a fluffy little sheep.

So she watched her friends grow up and buy pretty clothes, and dance to the latest music. Some dyed their hair, others pierced their… whatevers.

Why didn't anyone see that just once, she would have loved to baah with the rest of the flock?


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge #59 Punishment

This weeks challenge: Punishment  
Take it however you like. Could be from not watching TV to someone being 'bad' ;)  
BtVS – Season 7 – Chosen – Buffy/Spike

**1\. Mona Lisa Smile**

A little half smile plays across her lips as Buffy looks out over the crater that had been Sunnydale. Her sister is safe, as are her friends. She should be giddy that they made it out alive.

What nobody realizes, is that her half smile is also a half-assed attempt at keeping her broken heart from screaming out its torment. She hears Faith say: "We made it, we won" and resists the urge to scream: "Not everybody made it. Do any of you remember Spike?" That's her cross to bear. Her punishment for not saving the man who saved her.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Post The Gift – Spike & Dawn

**2\. Fatherhood Sucks**

Dawn's so angry at him. The way she slams her door in his face is like a stake through the heart. Spike knows he's doing the right thing – not allowing her to go to the party with Ricky, the pimple faced geek.

If her grades don't pick up, the school will start looking into her home life. If they find out Buffy is gone, he'll lose Dawn, too.

He pleads with her to let him help. English Lit was always his strong suit. She tells him she wishes she had died on that tower.

Spike wonders who is being punished.

 

BtVS – Season 4 - Tara

**3\. Two Hundred Miles**

She sits on the bus, hour after hour, watching the miles go by. As each mile ticks off, Tara adds another tally strike on her mental pad. The first mile is for all their loads of laundry she'll never have to do again. The fifth mile is for their meals she'd never have to cook again. The tenth mile is for all their put downs she doesn't have to listen to. Fifty miles for her soaring spirit. Two hundred miles for her new life.

Tara hopes that each mile she leaves behind hurts them as much as it heals her.

 

BtVS – Season 4 – Something Blue - Willow

**4\. Penance By The Spoonful**

Measure, pour, stir, drop, bake. I'm sorrys in discs of flour and sugar and chocolate. I'm sorry Giles, for taking your eyesight. Chocolate chips for you. I'm sorry Xander, for almost getting you killed. Yummy oatmeal raisin. So sorry Buffy, for making you kiss another vampire. Butterscotch drops will help. Sorry, Spike… well, not really, but chocolate chips will shut you up.

Each spoonful of batter grew heavier. Willow transferred her apologies and agitation to the batter. By the time each cookie was baked, they reeked of her pain and suffering.

Chocolate would never be enough to disguise her failures.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Post The Gift - Giles

**5\. Loss**

Control. Since childhood, Rupert Giles' life was all about control. His parents forced him to control his emotions. It wouldn't do to allow his passions to overrule his common sense. He had to see all possible solutions to a situation, and handle it with certainty. He was groomed to be a Watcher. Proper, staid and rule bound.

Ripper escaped the tweed for a few years, only to fall prey to common sense and the call of duty. He had a Slayer to Watch.

And now, she's dead.

Another drink, and another – he's a failure as a Watcher. Bring on oblivion.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Post Hell's Bells – Xander/Anya

**6\. How Could You**

"Christ, Anya. You said you loved me. I don't understand how you could sleep with someone else so soon after we… after we didn't… hell, woman. I know I fucked up." Xander is grateful for the distance the telephone allows them. "But you had to sleep with Spike of all creatures!"

Closing his eyes, he envisions all that smooth skin spread out before him. All he'll never have. Legs entwined as they moved together, hands petting and stroking… the images make him hard. Short blond hair, glorious blue eyes and cheekbones to die for.

"I'll never forgive you, Anya. Never."

 

AtS – Season 3 - Lorne

**7\. All Ears**

There are days he wishes he'd never left Pylea. No music sounds better and better as the night wore on, and the 'singers' become more bellicose with each off-key note that pass their lips.

The S'lugith demon singing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" should be dropped head first off Mt. Fuji. Images of splattered brains and twisted limbs make Lorne wistful. The Fyarl warbling "Crazy" would look lovely packed off in a straight jacket and shot full of Thorazine.

Instead, Lorne tells each one what they demand to know of their futures, and silently, secretly wishes to be left alone.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Post A Hole In The World - Wes

**8\. What If?**

Wes sits alone in Fred's bedroom, surrounded by the things she held dear. Her Dixie Chicks poster, her coffee mug, the little blue haired Troll doll she kept for good luck… all made him grieve for her loss.

How could they have allowed her access to that bloody sarcophagus without supervision? Why had he not been there with her? He was in charge of all things mystical, was he not? Had he known… had he iseen/i… perhaps Fred would still be alive.

Instead, that atrocity in Fred's skin haunts him with his failure. He wishes it were he who died.

 

AtS – Season 7 – Underneath – Angel/Lindsey

**9\. All for the Love of Him**

The arrogant little shit! The sneer, the cockiness… the accent was different but all too reminiscent of William. All balls to the fore and fuck the consequences. Angel would take care of that. Lindsey MacDonald would have his balls ripped off and the vampire was pretty sure they'd grow back – just like his heart. Two tidy piles of messy organs in the basement.

As he advanced on Lindsey's prone form, Angel awoke… feeling far too much like Angelus for his liking. At Wolfram & Hart, the struggle to maintain his soul grew harder every day. Remembering Connor made him stay.

 

This week, our challenge is Hands. Make of it what you will!

BtVS – Season 5 – The Body - Buffy

**1\. The Artist's Hands**

As much as she hated to admit that Spike was right about anything, Buffy couldn't ignore the vampire's words. "Death is your art," he'd said. "You make it with your hands, day after day" For five years she'd painted bloody masterpieces in Sunnydale's cemeteries.

Her hands had brought death to thousands of demons and vampires since her fifteenth birthday. They bore calluses from wielding wooden stakes and sword shafts no amount of moisturizer erased.

She'd caressed male flesh, stroked a sister's cheek, and comforted friends as best she could – but her hands couldn't bring life back to her mother's body.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Dead Things – Spike

**2\. Love With a Heavy Hand**

Pain – another route to a demon's pleasure. William was taught to crave pain at the hands of an artist. Angelus would craft masterpieces of flesh, blood, and bone until the fledgling cried out for more. After all, if his Master was paying attention, it meant he was loved, right?

Spike carried all of William's lessons around like baggage. Pain equals love, and if this held true, Buffy most certainly loved him. Why wouldn't she admit it?

Lying on the ground, Buffy straddling his hips – beating the demon into remission… both man and demon wished she loved him a little less.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Damage - Spike

**3\. Creature Comforts**

If ever there was a man made for sensation, it was Spike. Denied much as a Victorian youth, he reveled in life as a vampire. Sights, sounds, tastes and most of all… touch.

He lived through his skin. Smooth silks, satins and velvets in his earlier days, crisp cottons and harsh denims currently. Nothing came between him and his Calvins.

His touch could pleasure, as well. Seduce the knickers off of any gender with the whisper of lips and the stroke of fingers.

Lying in bed, waiting for his hands to heal, Spike wished someone would touch him for comfort.

 

Anyway, as our little tribute to the end of AtS, this week's challenge is endings. Take that however you like, and run with it. :)

AtS – Season 5 – The Girl in Question – Spike/Angel

**1\. Who's On First?**

This time it was Angel stating the obvious. "It's over, Spike. Really and truly finished. I can't believe we lost Buffy to… to… him.

"Lost our hearts, the girl, the head … complete tossers, mate. Tell me… are we the same vampires that had most of Europe cowering before our fangs? It couldn't have been just the women responsible for making the Scourge infamous across the continent.

"We must have run into some kind of mutant enemy – to change us overnight from feared and respected vampires to Abbott and Costello."

Spike sighed. "Stick a fork in it, Angel. We're done."

 

BtVS – Season 7 – Post Chosen – Xander

**2\. Hakuna Matata**

Xander was alone in the middle of the lush green African veldt. Let's face it, after growing up on the Hellmouth, what did he have to fear from lions and tigers and elephants?

Flat on his back, staring up at the full moon, he was reminded of Simba, the lion cub, looking for his father for guidance. Only Xander wasn't seeing his father, the bastard drunk. Nope, he was seeing Spike – the former Big Bad vampire who saved the world.

Xander remembered how hard he worked to hang onto his hatred of Spike, when really it was over long ago.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Older and Far Away – Spike

**3\. Desperate Captive**

Spike knew he wasn't really invited to Buffy's birthday celebration. Didn't stop him from showing up, of course – beer and Clem in tow. It was easy to blame Red's loose lips, too. Better than saying he was a lonely, pathetic loser holed up in a crypt. They all knew it, anyway.

Dealing with the 'muscle cramp' in his pants, fighting that sword demon, playing cards with Buffy… it wasn't a hardship being locked inside the house. Not for him.

When Halfrek – who was definitely Cecily – broke the spell – she broke his heart for a second time. He wanted to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

This week's challenge is Beginnings.

BtVS – Season 2 – School Hard – Spike/Buffy

**1\. Death Becomes Her**

He watches, silently. Baby bottled blonde; all lush ripe curves in motion. All rub and tease against the boy she's merely toying with. Sixteen years old if she's a day and nobody has a clue what she's all about.

Spike can feel the sparks of Slayer energy crawling up his spine, sending messages of 'danger' and 'flee' to his muscles. He closes his eyes and luxuriates in the feeling, using it to fan the flames of his goal – her imminent death.

Her dance with the minion is far more exciting. High kicks, mini-skirts and vampire dust. He applauds her efforts.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Fool For Love – Spike/Buffy

**2\. A Thin Line**

The shotgun sits comfortably in Spike's hand, cool, smooth and ready to take the bitch out once and for all. He tries to prepare himself for the brain searing agony the chip is bound to inflict if he follows through with his plan.

He's furious that the chip has made him resort to mechanical means to take out the Slayer. Always been a fists and fangs brawler, but he'll end her life any way he can.

Cocks the gun, takes aim and looks into her tearstained face. That's all it takes. "What's wrong?" he asks, as a new dance begins.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Post The Gift – Spike

**3\. Let Me Count the Days**

The kiddies and Rupert make sure Spike reaches his crypt before the sun rises. They forget or don't care enough to realize he's not able to reach his fridge for healing blood.

He's been here before – beaten, broken, bruised, and bleeding. And alone… so it's just another day. Nothing new, really.

A mass of pain, it's difficult to isolate what hurts the most. Ribs, leg, and cheekbone feel like an unmade jigsaw puzzle, not to mention the knife wound that's still oozing. He really could use that blood now.

And his heart breaks as the first day without her passes.

 

This week let's use David Bowie song titles as inspiration/somethingorother for drabbling.

BtVS – Pre-Series - Buffy

**1\. Dum Dum Boys**

It was a beautiful Spring day; complete with blue skies and gentle breezes. Perfect for spending a peaceful morning at the park. Handing Buffy a bright pink pail and shovel, she pointed her daughter in the direction of the sandbox and several little girls.

A distraught wail soon caught Joyce's attention. Buffy's shovel was being tossed around by several of the bigger boys. Every time the little girl reached for her shovel, she was pushed to the ground. "Dum dum boys!" she cried, looking for her mother.

Joyce sighed, wishing her daughter would be able to defend herself one day.

 

BtVS – Season 7 – Chosen – Spike/Buffy

**2\. As the WorldFalls Down**

The Turok-Han were massing out of the Hellmouth faster than they could be dispatched by the newly empowered Slayers. Buffy struggled to rise, telling the First to get out of her face. And Spike? Spike was doing a macabre imitation of a jack-o-lantern; intense light emanating from his very soul.

They're drawn to each other in those final moments – Vampire and Slayer – as the Turok-Han dust and the cavern walls crumble. Words of love spoken and refuted, understood nevertheless.

Filled with regret for the man she's forced to leave behind, Buffy climbs to the surface as the world falls down.

 

BtVS – Pre Series – William

**3\. Little Tin Soldier**

William was a good boy. Small for his age and quiet, he always listened to his mother and father. Children are seen but not heard being the edict around the Bartlett home.

As well behaved as he was, William was still only ten years old, and occasionally acted his age. The day he re-enacted a battle from the Crimean War with his tin soldiers in the dining room, his father confiscated the toys and berated the boy for making a mess for hours.

William no longer played; he became as stiff and formal as one of his little tin soldiers.

 

BtVS – Pre Series - Buffy

**4\. Little Miss Emperor**

Three year old Dawn is napping in her bedroom. Hank isn't there to celebrate Buffy's birthday. An emergency at work keeps him away. Pictures and leftover cake would have to suffice.

Ten years old and already holding court. Buffy sits on the couch, surrounded by twenty little girls in their party finery – each one holding a brightly wrapped box in their laps. One by one they walk over to Buffy and hand her their present, which she accepts with a tilt of her head and a gracious smile.

Joyce dutifully records each gift on film as the empress accepts tribute.

 

This week, since we haven't done this in a while, is going to be Free Week. That means, open challenge! So write a drabble on anything you like, as long as it's 100 words and BtVS/AtS related. Go crazy!

BtVS – AU Futurefic – Buffy/Spike

**1\. The Golden Years**

She sits on the front porch of their home, waiting for her husband to bring the lemonade out. In a few days, their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren will be visiting for a celebration of their fiftieth anniversary.

Buffy can't believe she's made it to seventy-three years old. And married to Spike, who's seventy six. Who turned human when the Hellmouth closed; transported to the surface as the bus was about to pull away from the school.

Through illness, sorrow, and happiness, they've managed to live a full life. The Slayer and the ex-Vampire.

A cautionary tale for the modern world.

 

BtVS – AU My Innocence Found Verse – Little Spike and Buffy

**2\. My Heart Belongs to Buffy**

Spike awakens to a thump-thump noise. He's cuddled up next to Buffy, and can feel her heartbeat against his ear. He puts his hand on her chest and can feel it move up and down with the rhythm of the beat.

He places his hand against his own chest and feels… nothing. He's also much cooler than she is. Maybe his cover slipped in the middle of the night. Or maybe vampires are different.

Differences don't matter – he loves her. He lays his head down on her chest and the soft thumping of her heart lulls him back to sleep.

 

BtVS – Season 6-ish – Double Drabble – Buffy and Spike

**3\. Meow Mix**

"Here, kitty, kitty," Buffy croons, trying to coax the tattered tabby out from under the car. A half hour on her knees and she's rewarded. A little orange ball of fluff with a torn ear and a crooked tail sniffs daintily at her fingers.

Buffy picks… her up, cuddling the little fuzzball. "Maybe I'll take you home, precious. It's a big, bad world out here."

"Oi, Slayer," Spike yells from across the street. "Hand over the tabby if you don't mind. She belongs to me."

She's about to argue when Tiger – as Spike calls her – jumps into his arms and nuzzles his cheek.

"Didn't figure you for a cat person, Spike." Buffy pouts. Obviously she's Spike's kitten. The affection she's showing for the vampire surprises her. "Are you sure she's not gonna end up as a stake in your poker games?"

Spike was clearly offended. "I'll have you know, Slayer, that Tiger here's second generation mine. Had her mama for a couple of years before she left for greener pastures."

As Buffy turned to continue her patrol, he sighed and called out to her. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you dropped in for a visit every now an' then."

 

This week we're doing more of a situational challenge--it's telling a secret!

BtVS – Season 6 – Bargaining, Part 2 – Spike/Buffy

**1\. Silent as the Grave**

Buffy placed her hands tentatively in Spike's, noticing how he waited for her to make the first move. He didn't grab her, or shriek with surprise. Even so, the sensation of skin on skin was like sandpaper.

He looked down at her knuckles and then into her eyes. No words were necessary. Spike knew exactly how she'd injured her hands, how she'd felt having to dig herself out of her own grave. Been there himself, hadn't he?

She'd been alive and he'd been dead, but the shared act bound them irrevocably; a secret they'd not be sharing with anyone else.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – The Body – Buffy and Tara

**2\. Motherless Daughters**

They sat stiffly, side by side on the hospital's unyielding sofa.

"I'm sorry ... you have to go through all of this." Dragging the others through her mother's death just felt awkward.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Everybody wants to help. I don't even know if I'm ... here," Buffy stammered. "I've never done this before."

"I have. My mother died when I was seventeen." Tara sighed. "And between you and me? It's something you never get over. You move on."

Buffy was impressed with her strength. "You've done so well."

"Not yet, Buffy. But I keep trying."

 

BtVS – Mid-Season 6 – Spike/Buffy

**3\. A Little Man in Her Monster**

T'was a rare occurrence; Buffy still in his bed after screwing him six ways to Sunday. Rarer still when she allowed him to talk or cuddle. He'd spooned up against her back, whispering words into the nape of her neck and prayed she didn't haul off and belt him.

"In my time, I'd've taken you out for tea, an' we'd've spread out a blanket on the grass – in sunshine or moonlight. Just spending time watching the clouds or the stars; making plans for our future."

She feigned sleep, tears slipping silently down her face – knowing his secret. William still lived.

 

BtVS – Season 7 – LMPTM – Spike/Buffy

**4\. Tell-Tale Heart**

Buffy ran faster than she'd ever run before. How could she have been so blind? And stupid? She can't believe she'd bought Giles' line – basics, my ass! What he and Wood had done was tantamount to mutiny. Something she'd never thought her friends capable of.

She barreled into Spike as he closed the door to Wood's garage. Wordlessly she asked what happened. He opened the door to reveal the principal lying in a bloodied heap.

As he turned to walk away, she kissed him. "What's that for, being the winner?"

"Because I'm glad you won," she whispered; their little secret.

 

BtVS – Between Season 6/7 – Buffy and Clem

**5\. The Crypt Keeper**

Clem set up for her weekly visit with snacks and a video. Buffy'd always say she was just in the neighborhood, but once a week without fail, she'd stop by for a few hours after patrol. The crypt drew her in, always hopeful for some word from Spike, though she'd take that secret to her grave before asking for the information out loud.

Taking pity on the girl as she prepared to leave, he said: "He'll always love you, Buffy. Until he's dust."

From the look on her face, it didn't take words to know how she felt about Spike.

 

BtVS – AU – Spike/Buffy

**6\. Sweet Tooth**

Something was decidedly off. Spike was quiet. No disparaging remarks about her slaying technique, or slutty wardrobe. In fact, no words at all and it gave Buffy a major case of the wiggins.

"What's the matter with you, Spike? Groxlar demon got your tongue?"

Spike glowered at her, wincing as the muscles ticked in his jaw. "Tghiche," he mumbled.

"Would you mind repeating that for those of us with human hearing?"

"I said I have a bloody toothache from all that hot chocolate your mum's made me, an' I'm afraid to see a dentist."

Buffy laughed all the way home.

 

BtVS – Early Season 5 – Buffy and Willow

**7\. Girl Talk**

"But you were so in love with Oz." Buffy scrunched up her face as she remembered Willow's pining lat year over the little werewolf. "And you made me play kissy-face with Spike. There weren't enough cookies in the whole world to get the taste of vampire out of my mouth."

"Heh, yeah. I know. And I did love him, Buffy. Really I did." Willow's heart clenched the tiniest bit over her remembered pain. "But I'm more in love with Tara. If I went so crazy over losing Oz… can you imagine how bad it would be if I lost her?"

 

BtVS – Pre-Series – Joyce and Buffy

**8\. Mother Knows Best**

The door slammed, announcing her daughter's unhappy arrival home. "What's the matter, sweetie? Have a bad day at school?"

"Oh, Mom! It was the worst!" Buffy cried. "I'm never going back there. I asked Joey if he wanted to go to the Freshman Formal and he laughed at me."

Joyce ached for her baby. "Let me tell you a secret, my dear girl. It takes boys a lot longer to grow up than girls. I promise one day, there will be someone special that you'll like better."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "There's nobody alive I'll ever love more than Joey."

 

BtVS – Season 2 – Innocence – Buffy and Giles

**9\. Papa Don't Preach**

They're left alone, standing in the classroom; all the students having fled after Buffy's unprovoked attack on Ms. Calendar.

"So it was me. I did it," Buffy stated.  
Jenny nodded. "I think so. I mean, if you..." "I don't understand!" Giles was angry and confused. "The curse. If Angel achieved true happiness, even just a moment of... he would lose his soul." "H-h-how do you know you were responsible f-for..." he stammered. Buffy stared at him. He took off his glasses. "Oh." Buffy wanted to curl up and die at his realization. She'd disappointed her mentor i and /i destroyed her boyfriend.

 

BtVS – Buffy and Dawn

**10\. Hair Care**

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Dawn shrieked as her sister cornered her in her room, and closed the door.

"I will get the secret out of you, young lady." Buffy waggled her finger, advancing to attack.

"It's not fair," she whined. "You're older, and prettier, and Mom likes you best. I'm not giving away my hair care regime. You'll have to learn to live with that big old rat's nest on your head."

"One day, Dawnie… you'll want something from me…" Buffy said, flouncing out of the room.

Dawn snorted. "Yeah, like you'd ever put mayonnaise on your head."


	6. Chapter 6

This week's challenge is about Playing. So, take that in any way you like!

BtVS – Just Pre-Series – Xander

**1\. Phantom Play Date**

A walk through the neighborhood takes Xander out of his house and away from his parents – a good thing, as far as he's concerned. His father's unemployed again, and argues from morning 'til night with his mother. It's the drinking that makes them both turn on him.

Revello Drive already. He's walked all the way across town. New people at 1630. Peeking through the hedges he sees the new girls… one about his age, one younger. They're laughing, outdoing each other with cartwheels and handstands.

He wishes he had the nerve to introduce himself. Maybe they'd invite him to play.

 

BtVS – Season 4 – The Yoko Factor - Spike

**2\. A Simple Game of Chess**

Watching the Scoobies squawk and yammer at each other made Spike crow, inwardly. It was so easy! A push here, a prod there… as easy to manipulate as chess pieces on a board, with just as much strategy behind each move.

Telling the witches that Buffy condoned their "thing" wouldn't have been nearly the move it was without the setup of Giles beforehand. Watching the Watcher slobber all over himself, pissed and annoyed at his charge's seeming dismissal of him set the Slayer up for checkmate… and then the king's last move – removal of the chip.

Game, set and match.

 

AtS – Season 3 – Angel & Connor

**3\. It's Not Child's Play**

Finally. Connor was down for the night. Fed, burped, bathed and diapered – the baby now lay in his crib, gurgling and cooing to himself and his mobile until sleep overtook him.

Angel loved his son deeply, of that there was no doubt, but the mere thought of an entire day, trying to find some way to occupy him scared the vampire into near catatonia. How does one play with an infant? For that matter, when was the last time he 'played' at anything that wasn't fatal to the one he was 'playing' with?

He'd talk with Cordy in the morning.

 

It's Trick or Treat day here at Open on Sunday. Take that in any way you like (tricks and treats in all forms, ghost stories, Halloween episode related drabbles, whatever. I'm leaving it way flexible today, as it's my favorite holiday. Go nuts!

BtVS – Pre-Series/Season 6 – All the Way – Willow

**1\. A Familiar Kitten**

Willow Rosenberg sits in her backyard, moping as if her heart is broken. Seven years old and her parents won't let her go Trick-or-Treating anymore with her friends. They said she was old enough to realize that Halloween is a Pagan holiday at heart, and far too commercial in practice. She got the same excuse about not attending Christmas parties substituting Christian for Pagan.

In-between sobs, she spies a black kitten crossing the yard. She tries the stealthy approach, sneaking up behind the animal, but the crackle of dried leaves gives her away and the kitten scampers into the woods.

Willow wants to strangle the next person who says witches are all hairy moles and rotten teeth, when the little girl in the pointy hat, taffeta costume and fake wart toddles up with her bag open for candy and she gets all melty. Especially when she sees the black cat on the orange bag.

She remembers the black kitten in her backyard when she was little. She'd known even then her mother would never allow the animal in the house, but was drawn to it anyway.

Black cats and witches… perhaps there's something to be said for stereotypes after all.

 

BtVS – Pre-series/Season 1 – Welcome to the Hellmouth – Xander

**2\. Into the Woods**

The children run through the streets, bleating their excitement and peeking into each other's goody bags as they collect candy from house to house. Not Alexander Lavelle Harris. No siree, no fun for this ten year old boy. His parents refuse to 'waste money on rags he'll never wear again' so he has no costume for Halloween.

Gathering goodies to stuff into his backpack, Xander runs and hides in the woods, determined to make them worry.

He spots a man wearing a bumpy mask and funny teeth, and for some reason ducks behind a tree until the man passes by.

The memory of his night in the woods slams into Xander's mind watching Buffy try to save Willow and Jesse from the vampires in the crypt. He staggers as he realizes how close to death he came that night.

Unfortunately, while they get Willow out safe and sound, Jesse is not so lucky. Their best friend; already bitten, and more than likely drained by the time the sun rose.

No more hiding in the woods. Vampires are real and God knows what else is out there. He'll make sure Buffy gets all the help she needs to keep everyone safe.

 

BtVS – Post Family, Season 5 – Tara

**3\. Season of the Witch**

Tara asks to go out Trick-or-Treating with her classmates, after promises to do all her chores first. The thought of dressing up and sugary goodness makes her giddy, and she bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits for his answer.

Smack

The eight year old reels as her father's backhand bruises her cheek. She strains to hold back her tears, having learned by the age of five that they only enraged the man further.

Her brothers gather 'round as their patriarch preaches on about the "devil's holiday" and the temptation of all things ungodly.

Tara finally cries.

Samhain approaches, and as they decorate for the holiday, she brushes her hand across her cheek in remembrance of a bruise long gone but not forgotten.

Tara's step is light as she stretches the autumn-colored garlands across doorways and cabinets. She holds up each and every scented candle as it's placed lovingly in its stone or glass holder. The place is awash in golds, browns, oranges, and reds.

She had thought the best thing she'd ever done was leave home, but she'd been mistaken. The best thing she ever did was find home in the heart of her beautiful Willow-tree.

 

New challenge time. This week our challenge is brought to us by zilly14 and it's Illness/Sickness. Go for it--I'm kind of excited to see where some of y'all real creative people take this. :)

BtVS – Season 5 – The Gift - Buffy

**1\. Breathless**

As soon as she'd reached her room, Buffy collapsed, clutching at her chest. The pain was excruciating.

She couldn't catch her breath; couldn't call out to Spike, downstairs. Ha! she thought in a moment between gripping pains. She wouldn't have to worry about Glory after all – she'd die of a heart attack, first.

A bark of a laugh escaped her… easing some of the tension coiled in her body. Remarkably, the pain lessened. Her head cleared and the Slayer took over once more.

She stood, gathering her weapons and her courage. She had a sister and a world to save.

 

BtVS – Season 2 – What's My Line? - Spike/Dru

**2\. Future Imperfect**

Spike sat on the bed beside his Dark Princess, smoothing strands of her lackluster hair behind her ears as she slept. He was no longer able to view her through the veil of adoration. Her illness left her complexion paler than her usual porcelain shade, and vibrant plum flowers bloomed at the slightest touch of her skin.

He was almost jealous that something else was marking his beloved.

Tomorrow they'd perform the ritual sacrificing their erstwhile Sire, and then he and Dru would rule.

Watch out, Sunnyhell… the Big Bad's in town. He'd chop the Slayer into messes as promised.

 

BtVS – Early Season 7 – Spike

**3\. In My Own Little Corner**

Quiet. So quiet. He hears them skitter and skritch all around. If he stays still long enough, their furry little bodies climb over him as just another piece of detritus. Sometimes their feet tickle. And if it's been a long time between feeding on one of the walking flea traps, he can almost imagine the soft brush of fur against his cheek to be something else… someone else.

The brush of her hair as she rode him hard and put him away wet. The waft of her breath as she collapsed, sated.

He nuzzles into the warmth on his shoulder.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Pre-The Body - Joyce, Buffy, Dawn

**4\. Personal Demons**

Joyce supposed she should be grateful. She'd finally begun to understand her eldest daughter's life and calling. Realizing that Buffy was not a juvenile delinquent or insane allowed them a closeness that few mothers and daughters shared these days. When your child faced death on a nightly basis from vampires or prophecies, you came to terms with things like poor grades or wardrobe choices.

It was just a little ironic that she, herself was facing one thing Buffy couldn't fight: a brain tumor. Even complete removal wouldn't guarantee a full recovery. If only it were a tumor demon, she sighed.

If somebody would only invent a comfortable waiting room chair, Buffy swore she would give up shopping for shoes for an entire year. One more minute sitting in those horrid orange plastic deathtraps would do what countless demons and vampires have failed: they cripple her.

The thought of surgeons digging around in her mother's skull was making her nauseous. A foreign body sending out tendrils of doom, entwining itself in her brain and dripping its poison into her system, every bit as insidious as the chip in Spike's brain.

Sitting and waiting, Buffy felt like a failure for doing nothing.

'It's not real. It's not real,' Dawn repeated over and over in her head. This was her Mom; the one person who was supposed to always be there and take care of her. Mom couldn't be sick.

It's not enough that Buffy was such a ratfink. The Slayer – big whoop-di-do. What's so special about dusting vampires? As long as she left Spike alone, 'cause for a Big Bad, he was pretty cool. And he treated her like a real person… not just a Buffy appendage.

Mom had to be all right. Anything else was too awful to even think about.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – The Body - Anya

**5\. Inhuman**

Anya couldn't stop crying. That Willow was so mean! Let her spend eleven hundred years as a demon and try to remember everything about being mortal.

Joyce was dead. That much she understood. But why did she have to die? She was a good woman who loved her daughters and her daughters' friends. She liked to dance. She laughed at Xander's jokes. Joyce had never hurt anyone, at least not on purpose, unlike Anya. Did that mean she would die from a brain tumor, too? It wasn't fair.

Death had to be invented by demons. It was just too… inhumane.

 

This week the challenge is - watching.

" It could be somebody watching someone else. Or watch as in what you wear (tick tock tick tock) or... um... is there any other way to use watch? Oh yeah, watching TV. Watching a movie. Yeah."

BtVS – Season 6 – Spike/Buffy

**1\. Watching Buffy Sleep**

Spike sits in the tree in front of her house, able to peer into her bedroom window. He's got a lovely view of her bed, andsettles in for the night.

He watches the steady rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps, her face relaxed as it never is when she's awake. As he never gets to see after they…

Five foot something, the weight of the world on her bony shoulders, Spike wonders how she even closes her eyes. As if in answer to his unasked question, she stirs in her sleep, a frown betraying the turmoil inside.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Checkpoint – Spike and Dawn

**2\. To Be, Or Not To Be**

Something is off and it's playing havoc with his senses. Spike's lived too long to ignore his instincts now, so he settles back to pick things apart.

Slayer's mum and kid sister watching Passions in his crypt; real enough in a surreal way. Little one standing up for the blonde witch? Yeah, very real. Bratling peeking in from the stairs during the brokered truce over Acathla? Real. He'd vamped out and sent her scurrying. Or did he?

How can he remember it two ways? With and without the little girl? He'll just have to keep an eye on them all.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Crush – Spike and Joyce

**3\. Mama's Boy**

Spike watches as Joyce scurries around the kitchen fetching the ingredients for hot chocolate. For a moment, he's whisked back in time to his home, watching his own mother potter about with bowls and pans. It didn't happen often… they had Cook for daily meals, but she would put her own touch to things when he was ill, or feeling low.

And isn't it odd that he gravitates to the Slayer's mum for compassion. So much like his own. Looks past the outside bluster to the marshmallow center. Still a mama's boy after all.

He stops watching, and just enjoys.

 

BtVS – End of Season 7 – Spike

**4\. Little Boy Lost**

Fetching a mug of blood from the finally quiet kitchen, Spike finds Andrew spying on Anya and Xander. He can hear them try and make small talk, like they're actually friends now, but he knows better. If it weren't for the end of days, they'd never see eye to eye on anything.

He laughs silently at his stupid pun, holding tightly to the regret that almost chokes him for not being fast enough to keep the boy whole.

Maybe he'd do better by healing his heart… let him know that the little boy's more than interested. Perhaps after the battle.

 

BtVS – Pre-Season 3 – Joyce

**5\. Little Girl Lost**

She doesn't sleep anymore, and she hates coming home from the Gallery. The house is so empty with her daughter missing. How did things go so far? When did she become her own shrew of a mother, issuing threats she'd never follow through on?

And why didn't Buffy know she didn't mean a word out of her mouth that night?

Joyce takes up her nightly vigil at the window, staring down the tree-lined street, straining her eyes for a glimpse of her girl. When the sun sets, she turns on the porch light, hoping Buffy will find her way home.

 

BtVS – Season 5 - Dawn

**6\. Little Miss Show Off**

Dawn watches the 'cool' clique in the lunchroom, all gathering to show off the senior rings from their older boyfriends. Nothing but status symbols, even someone as naive as she can see that. They didn't care for anyone or anything, just what they looked like to everyone else.

If only Spike were human and in her school, she'd show them all. She'd wear Spike's clunky silver rings and his leather duster. And they'd drool enough to drown over Dawn Summers' so cool boyfriend.

In the meantime she sits alone, watching everyone else have fun. One day she'll have someone special.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – All the Way – Anya

**7\. The American Consumer**

The store is full to bursting with humans eager and willing to spend their cash on her over-priced merchandise. As the clock ticks on, Anya becomes more and more enthralled with the idea of holiday sales. The closer to closing the shop gets, the more frantic the customers are to throw money at her.

She pulls back to watch it all, allowing her friends and partner the privilege of serving the masses. Imagine the frenzy of a Christmas sale.

Demons have always been described as being greedy, but it's the humans who've made an art form out of mass consumerism.

 

BtVS – Season 7 – Amanda

**8\. Sister Slayers**

Amanda drops from exhaustion. The training regimen led by both Buffy and Faith is grueling to say the least, and her legs cramp from overwork. She begs off, needing to ride out the pain and just sit for a spell, knowing she won't have the luxury during battle.

Like night and day, they are. Only it's the blonde she ascribes the darkness to. Two vampire lovers. Yeah, she's heard all the stories from Dawn and seen the looks from Spike.

Faith, on the other hand, flares bright and hides nothing. Amanda worries that she'll burn out if she's not careful.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Spike and Wesley

**9\. Insight**

It makes him uncomfortable to note similarities between Wesley and himself. For all the darkness emanating from him, Spike sees the little mouse, chasing after Fred for a crumb of affection like he did from Buffy – and even further back – from Cecily.

He could see the ex-Watcher running scenarios in his mind, rehearsing conversations with her under his breath, and never once approaching the woman, herself. This will not possibly end well, as Spike knows from personal experience.

The urge to tell him to get on with it is so strong, but Wesley won't even look him in the eyes.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Post Shells – Spike and Illyria

**10\. Fredless**

"See what makes her tick," Angel says. "See how quickly she can defeat you," Wesley mocks. "And don't forget to note it all down on the clipboard."

Spike stands in the observatory room, looking at the creature who used to be Fred. He tries to find the slightest remainder of the girl who'd cared for him. By smell alone, he knows she's gone, but he tries anyway.

The tilt of her head, her stilted body movements… total disdain for everything not her… the cold God-bitch has devoured all.

As if on cue, she looks up at her watcher, and smirks.


	7. Chapter 7

This week our topic is Time. Have fun

BtVS – All encompassing - Faith

**1\. Christmastime**

Faith stares at the Christmas tree with wide-eyed wonder. It's so tall she has to crane her neck to see the white and gold angel perched on the top. She inhales the pure pine scent and smiles. It's a once a year aroma to be relished and stored away.

It's all done up in silvers and golds. Much classier than last year's tacky fluorescents. All the pretty presents under the tree complete the scene.

All too soon it's time to leave the store's display and go home to her mother, passed out drunk, and their empty apartment. Merry Christmas, Faith.

It's been a long time since she's had any use for the holidays and their trappings. Who has time for gaudy tinsel and fake snow when you're trying to find a place to bed down, someone to share a few sweaty moments with or dodging demons trying to eviscerate you?

That's why Faith refuses Buffy's fake invitation to her home for Christmas. Watching someone else's perfect holiday will only bring home just how hollow and empty her life is.

Yet when she finds herself at their door and Joyce ushers her into her home, the smell of pine comforts her.

 

Little girls, little girls, everywhere I turn I see them… The lyrics from Annie spring to mind, starring herself as a modern day Miss Hannigan. But she's a kinder, gentler Miss Hannigan, right? Watching over a hoard of newbie slayers preparing for their first Christmas together.

"Where should we string the tinsel, Faith?" "Should we use candles or bulbs, Faith?" "Sit with us, Faith, and help us string popcorn for the garlands… please?"

What she hears is "See me, love me, want me, please!" and she smiles. Mama Faith… and she wouldn't change any of the steps along the way.

 

BtVS/AtS – All encompassing – Spike/Buffy

**2\. Moments In Time**

Quickly now, catch the stake and slam it home. Not a huge challenge if her stake-ee has to call out for help. And sheesh, what kind of name is 'Spike' anyway? Ah well, no time to ponder. Buffy raises her arm and brings it down for the killing blow. Poof

And then she hears it. Applause… from the guy in the Bronze. Damn, he must be Spike. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?"

"I kill you."

Well, time will tell, won't it? Cocky vampire. Come Saturday, she'll be brushing his ashes from her hands.

With her eyes closed, she knows he's there. She can't make him leave. He won't let her give up. "…it's something they took. We can get it back," he insists.

Buffy asks him to stay in her bed. In her arms. Unwilling to be alone anymore. She curls up into a little ball at his side, enfolded in his strong embrace. The only person left in the world who believes in her.

She will go back. The middle of an apocalypse is no time to play prima donna. In a few hours. After Spike helps her glue it back together.

Buffy hears about the battle in Los Angeles from the Immortal. Her heart breaks when he tells her about the deaths of not one but two of her vampire lovers. He dumps her, no longer needing to distract her.

From her bedroom window she sees the cherry glow of a lit cigarette by the shade tree across the street from her apartment and she wonders; hopes. Taking a leap of faith, she flies down the stairs as fast as she can and is caught in Spike's embrace.

To everything there is a season… this time, she's not letting him go.

 

BtVS – All encompassing – Joyce

**3\. Mother-Daughter Time**

Most girls her age are thinking about boys and clothes. They've packed away their dolls and toys and set their sights on the future. Graduation, marriage, and children. Fourteen year old Joyce is no exception in her hopes for the future, but she refuses to part with her favorite doll; a blonde-haired, green-eyed cherub she calls Buffy.

The doll was a gift from her mother for her fifth birthday and the passage of time only deepens Joyce's fantasies of a daughter to love and protect. Her Buffy.

She presses a kiss to the doll's forehead and settles down to sleep.

The hospital ceiling passes before her eyes one tile at a time as Joyce is wheeled down the corridor for brain surgery. Just a few more feet and she can drop the calm façade she's holding onto.

This time she's not so sure she'll make it. Her only regret is losing out on time with her daughters. Everyone thinks that Buffy's so strong, but Joyce knows her baby still needs her. And Dawnie… no matter how she came into their lives, needs her more.

A final wave of her fingers and the closing doors block the girls from her view.

For a spirit supposed to be calm and ethereal, Joyce is frantic. Watching over her daughters she's filled with a deep sense of foreboding. Buffy's latest paramour is not what he seems. The energy radiating from the man cuddling her eldest is sinister and dark as he smiles, and he brings out a fierce protectiveness in Joyce.

What can she do to protect her baby? She'll turn to the one man that's come through time after time. Stretching out her senses, she locates the slight energy reading of her favorite vampire. He's in trouble. Please… let her be in time.

 

This week our challenge is suggested by zilly14 and it's Liquids. Take that and run with it any way you like (drinks, tears, blood, water, whatever your imagination says!)

BtVS – Season 6 – Tabula Rasa – Tara/Willow

**1\. Watershed Moment**

As soon as Xander's foot cracks the crystal on the ground, all of Tara's memories come flooding back. She fights back her tears as the knowledge of Willow's betrayal washes over her. She peers over her shoulder once, taking in her lover's guilty expression and knows she's had enough.

Tara packs her belongings to move out while Willow sits and cries in the bathroom. Dawn won't even look at her as she hauls the last box to the car. It really is too much to bear; to lose the love of your life and your home in one fell swoop.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Crush – Spike/Drusilla

**2\. Drink To Me Only**

Drusilla pushes the body of the dead girl into his arms and begins to feed on her frightened date. Spike stares at the expanse of neck before him and wonders why he isn't tearing into the flesh; suckling her warm, salty life-giving blood.

Once more he looks to Drusilla who raises her head and smiles, fangs dripping, amber eyes dancing with anticipation. Taking an unneeded breath, Spike finally lets his demon emerge and sinks his fangs deeply into the rapidly cooling body.

The blood is warm and thick as he swallows, better than he remembers… why is he so disquieted?

 

BtVS – Season 4 – Post Pangs – Spike/Angel

**3\. Awash With Shame**

He's a Master Vampire chained up in a Watcher's bathtub; nothing to do but remember his glory days and diddle his willy. There's not much play in the chains, but at least Giles left him that. If the stupid sod knew, he'd probably shorten the chains, the bastard.

Spike closes his eyes, remembering the last time he felt safe and wanted – days spent in bed with Angelus in an orgy of blood and semen. He slips his hand inside his jeans and angrily jerks his cock until he comes with a shudder, leaving the denim as damp as his cheeks.

 

BtVS – Post Chosen - Buffy

**4\. Heart Of The Ocean**

It's Buffy's first flight out of the country and she's managed to snag the window seat. Of course, that means listening to Dawn bitch for the first two hours, but she's sleeping now, and the view of the ocean is just mesmerizing.

Beautiful shades of blue peeking through the clouds seem to call to her. After the flames in the Hellmouth the ocean looks so cool and inviting. Buffy has to stifle a sob as she remembers Spike's last few moments – a true blaze of glory. She can only hope he's at rest, finally.

She closes the shade, and weeps.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Post The Gift – Spike, Dawn

**5\. A Glass of Whine**

Everyone has gone home, leaving Dawn alone with Spike. Not before Xander gets in another 'Fangless' crack and Willow threatens to turn him into a toad if he so much as thinks an evil thought, however.

Dawn slams the door shut and wishes she could get drunk like Spike to block out all her pain and sorrow. She must have spoken aloud, since her vampire babysitter is offering her a half glass of wine.

She sips the ruby red liquid quickly thinking it'll be similar to grape juice, and is immediately disabused of that notion. It's sour and it burns.

 

BtVS – Based on my fic: "What Dreams May Bring" – Spike/Buffy

**6\. Whatever Gets You Going**

Ever since regaining his humanity, Spike lives the cliché: he's just not worth a damn before his first cup of coffee. They make a habit of sharing a cup before the children awaken; some alone time to be cherished as the caffeine works it's magic in ways Spike hasn't had to think of for many years.

He savors the taste as he swallows the strong brew black and piping hot. They don't read the paper at the table. That's just a bit too Ozzie and Harriet for Spike. But he certainly enjoys the pleasure on Buffy's face as she sips.

 

Time for a new challenge (and hopefully, this week, less drama!) This week a slightly less serious-looking topic from leniba and it's Hair. That should be fun ;) Go forth and drabble!

BtVS – Season 4 – Post The Initiative – Spike/Buffy

**1\. Color Me Gorgeous**

Standing in the hair care aisle of the local Rexall while trying to avoid the overhead mirrors, Spike browses through the boxes of color, wondering if it's time to change the shade of his hair. The look may be fabulous, but it's a homing beacon for the damned soldier boys after him.

Any shade of red will have them accusing him of harassing the witch, and brown would be insulting droopy boy. And the devil take him if he went honey blond – one brassed off slayer.

Guess it's back to the health care aisle and the large bottle of peroxide.

It's late and she's tired, but Buffy's on a mission. She slips into the Rexall and heads directly to the hair care products, hoping to avoid anyone she knows. While it's not a secret that her hair color isn't exactly the one she was born with, she doesn't care to broadcast it to all of Sunnydale.

Ash blonde, dirty blonde, icy blonde… box by box she looks until she finds it: natural honey blonde. Perfect. Not wanting to get caught out again, Buffy shovels the 4 remaining boxes into her basket and heads for the checkout counter at warp speed.

She's in such a hurry to get out of the store that she isn't paying attention to her surroundings. A collision's inevitable. Smack dab into the biggest chatterbox of all time: Spike. Just perfect.

"What are you doing here, Spike? Come to eat the stockboys? No, wait… you can't," Buffy sneered.

"Funny, Slayer. Know why you're here. Could be starring in Roots, the blonde generation," he shot back.

"You're such a pig." She pushes him into the shelves, causing him to drop the bottle of peroxide he's trying to hide in his duster's pocket.

"Roots, the next generation," she laughed.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Joyce, Dawn

**2\. A Brush With Fate**

Joyce runs the hairbrush through the sable tresses of her youngest daughter, knowing that a few weeks ago Buffy was an only child. It doesn't make Dawn any less precious in her eyes. If anything, she values her all the more for it. She might have been entrusted to the Slayer's care but she was given to a mother to love.  
Dawn is snippy, querulous; in other words, the perfect daughter and sister.

Wrapping the strands around each other, forming a braid, Joyce thinks it's a metaphor for their family. Three individual portions forming one plait – stronger for it's unity.

 

AtS – Season 2 – Post There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb - Ange

**3\. Angelhair**

Everything Angel could possibly need to accomplish his task is laid out on the table before him. Hair gels, combs, scissors… even a shaver should he decide to go that way. The key element is a Polaroid camera. Being a vampire has its disadvantages when trying to style your hair, and no reflection is a biggie.

He zhooshes, flattens, parts and blows; taking a picture after every effort, each shot worse than the last.  
Giving up, he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Great new do, Angel," Cordelia cracks. The salary sucks, but entertainment is over the top.

 

The challenge this week is: Unexpected

BtVS – Season 6 – Bargaining, Part 2 – Buffy/Spike

**1\. A Show of Hands**

She remembers checking over Spike's hands in a rough, assessing manner, eying the sliced flesh and bloodied muscle he'd obtained keeping the blade from impaling her head. "You'll live," she'd said, shoving him aside in a perfunctory manner, off to the next crisis that demanded her attention.

Sitting with her hands in his, Buffy's surprised at the gentleness of Spike's touch. The tenderness in his eyes. The understanding in his body language. A shared experience – clawing one's way out of the coffin. An unexpected bonding between vampire and slayer. We're having an Oprah moment, she thought with a mad giggle.

Buffy listens as Dawn angrily stamps her way around the livingroom. She'd love to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to the teenager and just burrow under her covers, but no… she has to be older sister, mother and father and it's just too...

The sudden quiet makes her look up, astonished at what she finds: Spike calmly brushing her sister's long hair. She hears soft snippets of conversation, the easy affection impossible to miss.

She might be able to explain Spike's attention in regards to herself, but the sweet devotion to her baby sister is completely unexpected.

The sight of Spike sitting outside of the Magic Box in the daytime is unexpected, but comforting. Some sort of explanation about indirect sunlight goes in one ear and out the other. Surprisingly, Buffy feels at ease around the squinting vampire; more relaxed than with her friends.

When the words tumble out about having been in heaven, Spike's expression of horror is reassuring. He truly had nothing to do with her resurrection. She wants… no, she needs the comfort and peace she finds in his presence.

It's not death she's seeking, but the simplicity of shared experience. Death and rebirth.

 

BtVS – Season 1-3 – Giles

**2\. Not What I Expected**

He's nervous, to be sure. He's trained his whole life for this very moment. A Slayer! The one girl in all the world… one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. Giles sees an unfamiliar face and wonders.

"Miss Summers?" He's excited past listening to what the girl is saying as he places the huge i Vampyre /i text on the desk in front of her. He's taken aback when the girl refuses the volume, and he thinks, perhaps, he may be mistaken.

He watches as the poor girl leaves. He never expected the Council's information could be wrong.

It's totally unprecedented. Two slayers alive at the same time. Side by side they invite comparison: light and dark, isolated and gregarious, disciplined and unruly. Amazing. Oh, the beauty of a well-honed team. Rupert Giles and Kendra, the Vampire Slayer. They'd be talked about for years; her exploits legion…

His thoughts are interrupted by Buffy's insulted squawking about the Slayer Handbook. Ah well, it's an interesting fantasy – the Council's perfect vampire hunter. Best to just focus on the unexpected pleasure of having two slayers hunting for the Slayer of Slayers: Spike.

William the Bloody will never know what hit him.

"I've recommended to the Council, and they've agreed, that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."

Quentin Travers' words are totally unexpected. Giles has apparently done the unforgivable – interfered in Council procedure dating back millennia, but his Slayer is alive to fight another day. That should be the ultimate measure of success for a Watcher.

Whether or not Buffy ever forgives him is another story altogether. If she'll allow him to try and rebuild the trust he's destroyed.

He does know that the disillusionment in his girl's eyes hurts more than the loss of his vocation.


	8. Chapter 8

This week the challenge as recommended by tastylilgifty: SOUND

BtVS – Season 5 – The Body – Buffy

**1\. Screaming Quiet**

"Mom?" Buffy calls, pausing by the flowers Brian sent her mother. "Hey. Flower-gettin' lady. Want me to pick Dawn up from school?" she shouts up the stairs. "Mom?" she tries again, yelling towards the kitchen.

Buffy turns, facing the livingroom, "Mom?" she questions softly, spying Joyce on the couch. "Mommy?" Dead silence.

She grabs her mother by the shoulders and shakes her, not fully comprehending the lack of response. Her own heartbeat pounds in her ears. "Mom, mom, mom, mom!" the frightened girl screams into her mother's passive face.

All she can do is call 911 and wait, in shock.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – The Body – Buffy, Dawn

**2\. Sorrowful Messenger**

Kevin notices Dawn tense up as her sister enters the classroom. It's never a good thing when family interrupts, and she doesn't look real happy to be there.

"Dawn, I have to talk to you," Bunny, or is it Buffy, begs.

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of class."

He watches as the door closes behind the girls. Along with everyone else, the stare out the window and wonder what the drama is today.

It's Dawn's shrieked "No!" that cuts through him, unable to tear his eyes away as she slumps down to the ground, crying bitterly in disbelief.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – The Body – Xander

**3\. Up Against the Wall**

There's no thought involved. One minute Xander's standing amongst his friends, mourning the passing of a woman they all love, and the next he's buried mid-arm deep in the drywall. For five seconds it gives him satisfaction – the crunchy sound of destruction – of having done something concrete, no pun intended.

He's no stranger to death, coming up against it on a nightly basis. It just feels different when it's someone you know. Never to hear Joyce say: "Why don't you stay for dinner, sweetie," or anything else ever again. It breaks his heart.

The world has lost a good woman.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Post Smashed – Spike/Buffy – R, for wordage

**4\. She Says**

Fucking Buffy is an all out sensory experience. She fucks like she fights, putting everything into it. She bites and claws, stripping flesh from bone and hair from scalp. When he calls her an animal, he means it literally.

It's her noises Spike strives for. The grunts as their bodies impact. The mewls as his tongue finds the particularly sensitive spot between her legs or behind her ear. The howling yips when he nips at her dusky nipples until they bruise.

She can close her eyes and pretend he's someone else, but her body sings its melodies just for him.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Post Smashed – Buffy/Spike – R, for wordage

**5\. He Says**

Fucking Spike is an experience unlike anything else. He doesn't sweat or smell, he's flexible as an alley cat, and he's never quiet.

He roars when he penetrates and purrs he's ridden. A true beast in bed, though he adamantly refuses to go gameface. Buffy wonders if she'll stake him if he drops fang during sex and watches him struggle for control.

No matter how hard she grinds or beats, Buffy can't block out his words: "Come for me, luv." "So bloody hot, pet." "Fuck, Slayer. You're killin' me all over again."

All she hears is: "I love you, Buffy."

 

BtVS – Pre-Series – William/Drusilla

**6\. The Siren's Lure**

William stands, transfixed, at the vision before him. That a woman would look so directly at himself, so eager to entice him with the soft hum of her voice. The tinkle in her laugh. The brightness of her gaze.

"I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something... effulgent," she croons, weakening his knees and resistance.

"Do you want it?"

"Oh yes. God yes," he cries, the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears blocks out all other sound.

She bites, drawing deeply, leaving him feeling giddy as the rush of blood leaves his body. Until it stops.

 

This week's challenge is: CRAVINGS

BtVS – Season 6 – Wrecked – Buffy/Spike

**1\. Under My Skin**

Buffy feels like the poster child for stupid vampire stereotypes. Sitting in the middle of her bed, holding a large wooden cross – garlands of garlic bulbs draped around her window – the only thing keeping Spike out of her house must be gales of laughter. He's the only vampire she knows that makes a habit of eating spicy chicken wings, onion-thingies and pizza… all loaded with the pungent herb.

His words echo in her ears: "You're gonna crave me, like I crave blood." If only he knew the half of it. But she can't allow it – she won't. Because it's… wrong.

 

BtVS – Season 4 – Post Something Blue – Anya

**2\. The Chipped Wonder**

It's not her fault. Really, it isn't. If it wasn't for Willow's spell, Anya never would have gotten a taste for the chipped wonder. Hot, cold, it didn't matter. The feel as her teeth sank through the surface. The taste bursting on her tongue… she craved more.

Gods, the world would kill for freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Not the generic, tasteless kind you can pick up in the supermarket. No, they had to be made at home. Maybe it was the guilt that brought out the exquisiteness in the sugary treat.

If only she knew how to bake them.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Once More With Feeling - Giles

**3\. Sing A Song Of Woe**

Dear Lord, will it never stop? Meter-maids singing of tickets, bank tellers singing whilst counting change… garbagemen hauling their oversized… cans around, caterwauling as if their lives depended on it.

Even at home, alone, there is no peace to be found. Giles can't keep his own songs from escaping. He's so full of doubt about his path and Buffy's, and each and every fear wants its own moment in the sun.

Sleep sounds like a lovely idea. Maybe, just maybe, he can fall into a deep slumber and forget about singing his woes. Or would he sing in his dreams?

 

Drabble Challenge #98

Since it is the Superbowl, Mardi Gras, etc, let's combine a few of the suggestions and go with:

PARTY  
BtVS – Early Season 6 – Spike/Bufy

**1\. Tell-Tale Heart**

The warning signals are flashing loud and clear. Less patience, more emotionally closed off… a sure harbinger of an oncoming apocalypse, or Buffy's birthday. Something needs to be done to bleed off the building pressure, and her friends are oblivious.

At Spike's request, she stops by his crypt after patrol. Dozens of lit candles greet her, warmly flickering. Pink paper hearts and rose petals lie at her feet. She finds a bag of Hershey's Hugs and a note on the sarcophagus.

Party for one, Slayer. Guaranteed stress free.

He waits in the lower level, hoping she'll choose to join him.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Older and Far Away – Spike/Buffy-ish

**2\. Outside-In**

Food, music, company – what more can anyone ask for from a party? Well, there is the fact that Niblet's bitchin' about people wanting to leave. And droopy boy's 'date' for the Slayer. What's his name? Richard? A more boring git can't be found, except for the Grand Poof, but he isn't here. Wasn't invited. Technically, neither was Spike, but since when has that ever stopped him?

It's not so bad bein' on the inside for a change. A little teasing, a game of cards or twenty, and if Buffy looks at his bruised face and cringes? So much the better.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Spike, Joyce

**3\. Mother Love**

He's had access to the Slayer's house for nearly a handful of years. Rather a remarkable thing for a vampire – unsouled, anyway. And how does he spend his time? Does he skulk through the house, searching for a way to do her in? No, instead he sits in the kitchen with her mother, planning her 21st birthday party.

Joyce reminds him of his own mother. Nothing but the best for her child. While Anne's preparations were never so elaborate, they were crafted with just as much love. If only…

Bugger it. At least she'd save him a piece of cake.

 

Drabble Challenge #99

By popular demand from everybody, this week's challenge is:

VALENTINE

BtVS – Season 5 – Joyce

**1\. Bitter Memories**

Joyce remembers holding baby Buffy dressed in nothing more than a diaper and angel-wings that first Valentine's Day, anticipating Hank's arrival home from work. His favorite dinner, candles, and family... perfect.

When the call comes at 8:00 that he's being detained by work, it's the feminine laughter in the background that sets her teeth on edge and she knows he's at it again.

'Valentine's Day – nothing more than a set-up for heartache and misery,' Joyce thinks. From the anticipation of your first puppy love to your fiftieth wedding anniversary, it's a day rife for disappointment and grief.

She cries, anyway.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Dawn

**2\. Dear Diary**

"Dear Diary," Dawn writes, drawing little red hearts around the words, "Valentine's Day is next week and if I'm really lucky, that gorgeous hunk in my English class will be ready to fall at my feet and worship me."

She's been trying to butter him up for weeks now by laughing at his jokes, sending adoring looks his way, offering to help him with his homework, letting him cut in front of her on the lunch line... he just has to notice her and fall madly in love.

His mumbled "Thanks, kid. What's your name again?" nearly breaks her heart.

 

BtVS – Season 1 – Cordelia

**3\. Miss Lonely Hearts**

Red velvet dress, satin pumps and roses pinned to her dress, Cordelia Chase is the belle of the Valentine's Ball; fawned over by males and females alike. She's sought after for every dance and herded into the bathroom for giggles and advice during band breaks.

She's got a bagload of glittery cards and shiny little tokens of affection and would gladly trade them all to have one boy give her a look that says "I love you," and means it. Even that little freak Buffy has Xander Harris drooling over her like a lovesick puppy.

Sometimes maintaining a reputation sucks.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Xander/Anya

**4\. Paltry Offerings**

With Valentine's Day looming on the horizon, their wedding is only a few weeks away, and Xander's heart is in his mouth. How does one pick the perfect present for such a materialistic girl and still have it come off as heartfelt and thoughtful and not jeopardize the impending nuptials?

While Anya values money above all else, it isn't personal enough. Jewelry? What but a wedding band will be ardently appropriate? Flowers wither and die. Chocolates will make her too fat for her wedding gown.

Xander can't help but wonder if this is an evil omen of things to come.

 

BtVS – Season 6 – Giles

**5\. A Watcher's Heart**

Americans put so much stock in a commercialized holiday. Everything must be paired. Pots with covers, shoes with laces… Watchers with Slayers. But not for him. No longer, anyway. His Slayer has been stripped from him and he's incomplete, the wounds raw and aching.

Buffy has no need for a Watcher. She's as alone and bloodied as he, himself, but her friends are mated: Willow with Tara, and Xander has Anya. At least someone will partake of the cheesiness of crepe paper hearts and chocolate roses.

Maybe it's time to go back home, to nurse his broken heart in private.

 

AtS – Season 2 – Angel

**6\. Heart and Soul**

Valentine's Day. The last time Angel paid heed, he'd broken Spike's by deliberately one-upping him with Drusilla; giving her a human heart in place of his shiny little trinket. Of course, he lays the blame on Angelus, as if he's a totally separate entity, but he knows better.

Now he watches as Gunn and Wesley ply Cordelia with chocolates. Her happy squeals and smiles don't cheer him up as much as make him feel more depressed. He has nothing to offer her, and feels guilty for the pain she suffers due to the visions.

So he sits and broods, alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday Drabble Challenge 101

In honor of the Oscars tonight, the challenge, and I do believe our lovely Zilly came up with it is:

AWARD

BtVS – Season 3 – Pre-Anne – Joyce/Buffy

**1\. World's Best Mother**

It's been months since her daughter left without a single word, nor a call… nothing to let her know if her baby is alive and well. The silence in the house is deafening and Joyce finds she needs to keep busy to hold onto her sanity.

She comes across a box in the attic with artwork from Buffy's childhood and smiles as she looks at each piece until…

It's slightly yellowed and torn, fingerprints smudging the childish writing: World's Best Mom – 1987 – Joyce Sumers sprinkled with pink glitter.

She clutches the award to her chest and sobs, wracked with guilt.

 

BtVS – Season 3 – The Prom – Buffy

**2\. Why She Fights**

Tipping a ladle full of punch into a paper cup, Buffy hears her name called onstage. Jonathan is talking about an award and then launches into a recitation of some of the weirdness that's happened in the high school over the past four years.

Jonathan holds out the sparkly Class Protector umbrella award and Buffy's breath hitches. It's all she can do to keep from bursting out with her best Sally Field impersonation. "They like me! They really like me!" She holds it all in, however, and her broad smile says it all. This is why she slays… for them.

 

BtVS – Season 5 – Post The Gift – Giles, Xander

**3\. Watcher of the Year**

"Those bastards." Xander can't help the words as they burst from his mouth. "Evil. They're just the most evil evil I've ever come across, Willow… and that says a lot for a kid living on the Hellmouth."

"Should we get Spike for this? You know, what with the potential undressing of the guy kind?"

"Nah, he's still pretty trashed from his fall… and everything. No de-clothing necessary. Just help me get him into bed."

Xander tries to remove the paper from Giles' clenched fist, conceding the corner to the man's unrelenting grasp.

Most Successful Watcher

Term: September 1996 – May 2001

 

BtVS – Pre-Series – Spike/Drusilla

**4\. Lights, Cameras, Action**

Academy Awards night at The Santa Monica Civic Auditorium in 1960, and Drusilla insists on turning Bob Hope. "He's so funny, my dear Spike. He can keep us entertained when we're stuck inside because of the nasty sun.

Spike knows the idea is daft, but he can't refuse his ripe, wicked plum anything. They dress to blend in – tux and ball gown – and manage to gain entrance by eating a pair of security guards just before the ceremony commences.

They wait quietly in the wings as the guests make their way backstage, and snack on the winners of technical awards.

 

Now, about Challenge #103... In honor of the Ides of March in a couple of days, I'm going with sunnydlite's suggestion of Betrayal. So drabble away!  
BtVS – Pre-series – William/Angelus, Drusilla

**1\. Destiny Shorn**

William's spirits are high as he enters the family's dwelling. Memories of the carriage ride with Angelus and the newlyweds are fresh in his mind and he smiles as he hears the sounds of his Sire rutting in the bedroom.

"The little children didn't come out to play. Did you miss me, pretty William?" Drusilla's tinkling laughter ripped out his heart as she lay there, giving up her favors to her Sire.

Angelus' mocking words would hound him for the next hundred years: "I'm sure he did, Dru. After all, you're his destiny."

Some day he'll make the bastard pay.

 

BtVS – Pre-Series – Spike/Angelus

**2\. Left Behind**

Darla rages behind closed doors, throwing anything that's breakable against the walls and trashing the furniture to splinters; a dangerous thing for a vampire to do. Drusilla sits in the middle of the hallway, kneeling like a novice, her head thrown back as she keens shrilly to the heavens for her lost daddy.

The bastard's gone again – left without a word – at least to him and Dru. Darla's screams can be heard from the other side of the house.

After two years, he'd only just returned. What would make Angelus leave so soon? Why was he left behind? William mourns.

 

BtVS – Season 2 – Spike/Angelus/Drusilla

**3\. Heart in Hand**

Spike sits in his wheelchair, impotent rage roiling through his system as Angelus fastens the necklace's clasp around Drusilla's neck. It isn't so much the proprietary attitude that bothers Spike – he's her Sire, after all. No, what twists Spike with rage and a sense of utter betrayal is the way he's just trivialized.

This Angelus is an anomaly. He's not the vampire Spike looked up to when they ran together for the first twenty years of his unlife. This one would stake him in a non-existent heartbeat and never look back.

He closes his eyes, unable to watch any longer.

 

Challenge #109 OPEN

This week's challenge, suggested by nevcolleil, is...

Guilty Pleasures.  
Totally AU – Spike/Buffy

**1\. Traveling Salesman**

He stops by the Summers' Veterinary Clinic on his regular bi-weekly sales run, bringing the catalogues showing the latest in animal supplies his company offers. Strictly business, they tell themselves as they head for the car. Mutually beneficial.

Indeed, an hour and a half later, Buffy rests her head on Spike's sweaty chest, both exhausted from a round of 'here, kitty, kitty' and 'who's got the bone?'

Quickly dressing, she shoots him a sultry look. "See you at home, baby. Can't keep the other animals waiting."

He smiles, tongue curling up behind his front teeth as he relishes the afterglow.

 

BtVS – Season 2 - Willow

**2\. Hard At Work**

Willow sits in her room, busily tapping away on her computer. Her mother brings her a rare treat: a plateful of organic cookies, pleased to see her daughter's work ethic functioning at top levels.

As the door closes, Willow unblocks her monitor, inordinately relieved that her mother didn't peek over her shoulder to look at the screen. Her research pays off – she's found the definition and uses the word in her story.

i Doogie parted Vinnie's cheeks and leaned in, giving his best friend his first rim job. /i

Blushing to her roots, Willow types on, and thinks of Xander… and Oz.

 

BtVS – Season 4 – Joyce, Buffy

**3\. A Mother's Concern**

Joyce relaxes on the couch, carding her fingers through Buffy's long, honey-blonde hair. It's just the two of them tonight; phone off the hook so nobody can disturb them. Mr. Giles has promised to patrol in her stead, allowing her daughter the night off.

Yes, she's accepted the fact that Buffy is the world's Chosen One. Her only child risks her life on a nightly basis so the people of Sunnydale and the world rest easy in their beds.

A night off for Buffy is one night Joyce revels in knowing her i own /i child is safe, to hell with the world.

 

Challenge #117

This week's challenge is... Fathers.

Pre-Series – William/Cecily

**1\. Be Fruitful and Multiply**

William dresses with care; his Sunday suit looks a little worse for wear these days, but it's the best he's got. Not that Miss Addams will be put off by a few stray threads when his soul shines for her. One look and she'll see the dream in his heart – a beautiful future together.

Ignoring the hushed sniggers of the other guests, he sits in the drawing room, envisioning life years down the line. Several strapping sons, a toddler daughter; dark curly hair and blue eyes like their papa.

Perhaps he'll write a poem as he awaits his beloved's arrival.

 

AtS – Season 4 – Angel, Connor

**2\. Film at Eleven**

Angel stares at the screen embedded in the wall; Connor's glowering visage shredding his soul. There's nothing but hatred and despair radiating from the boy. In many ways, he's deader than any vampire. Lilah's yammering fades into the background, and all he can see is his failure as a father. He's failed to protect his child from hell on earth.

Slowly, a plan forms. If Wolfram and Hart wants him so badly, they'll have to sweeten the pot. Even if it means excising Connor from existence. It's for his own good, after all. A father's sacrifice.

He states his case.

 

AtS – Season 5 – Spike, Angel, Connor

**3\. Of Children and Vampires**

The revelation rocks Spike to his foundation. His Grandsire has a human son. By _Darla_ The vampire who hated humanity was gifted with the ultimate blessing… an heir. Not just a childe – blood kin.

The very thing his erstwhile vampire family had taken away from William. A chance to carry on his lineage, such as it was. To bounce a little nipper on his knee and send him out into the world to make his mark.

Instead, when things go tits up, Angel cuts his losses, as usual, and gives his child away. Wipes him from everyone's mind.

Spike seethes.

 

BtVS – AU Futurefic – Xander

**4\. Love Breaks the Cycle**

Xander never truly understood the depth of love and commitment for another. Not when he'd contemplated running out on his marriage. Not when he'd come back and joyously declared his vows to Anya in front of friends and family.

Watching his teenaged son come through the door, sporting yet another black eye courtesy of the high school jock, Xander determines to do better by his son than his derelict father did for him.

"Anya, I think it's time Alex takes his Aunt Buffy up on her offer for self defense lessons. Our boy is not gonna be anyone's butt monkey."

 

AtS – AU Futurefic – Wesley/Lilah

**5\. Fatherhood**

Wesley remembers the day he became a father with perfect clarity. Lilah stormed into his office dragging a recalcitrant little boy with stormy gray eyes and a suitcase. Within five minutes of her leaving, Damian uprooted a ficus, tossed the cushions from the couches, and emptied dozens of files on the floor.

Raising the child alone isn't easy, as the boy's temperament is hellacious, but Wes does the best he can. Two years later, seven year old Damian hands him a grubby, sparkle laden card. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

A smile in his heart, Wes gives silent thanks to Lilah.

 

BtVS – AU Futurefic – Spike/Buffy

**6\. Halloween**

"Well, isn't that… neat?" Spike is entranced. Once again, Buffy's managed to come up with the perfect costumes for their children. Five year old Will is dressed in red – a little devil – complete with horns, tail and pitchfork. Three year old Annie Joyce is a fluffy white sheep, complete with harness to keep her safe.

Buffy is a vision in white chiffon and feathered wings; greeting the trick-or-treaters at the door

"Now, this is an angel I can love," he winks, planting a kiss on her cheek as he whisks the children out the door for an evening of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Challenge #145

Happy New Year!

This week's challenge is... New Beginnings

Spike remembers his laughter at the end; it still echoes in his ears. And the incredible heat that turned him to ashes. Instead of remaining scattered to the winds, however, he finds himself with a familiar audience of one.

"Thank you for protecting my daughters, Spike." Joyce gathers the bewildered vampire in her arms and hugs him with all the fondness he's ever craved. "I'm sorry you can't stay, but it's time for you to start anew."

A gentle kiss to his cheek and he comes undone, cell by cell. He's reborn in pain and heat to another familiar audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, until I feel like playing with drabbles again. One never knows, do one?


End file.
